Iocharan 1st Resupply
The Iocharan 1st Resupply regiment is a logistics and support regiment levied from the planet of Iochara. Iochara is an Imperial World with generally Terran features. As a planet that primarily contributes to the Empire through its military levy, it places high pride in its regiments. The Iocharan 1st Resupply, as well as most other Iocharan regiments, is noteworthy for its focus on solid projectile and conventional weapons. Although considered a mite primitive, these weapons are revered for the Iocharans as being reliable and dependable. Their status as a logistics regiment means that they rarely have to worry about finding ammunition for these weapons, and they venerate them as much as regular guardsmen venerate their las-weapons. Where is the Regiment From? Iochara is an Imperial World. Spared from war and from the worst of the horrors of the galaxy, it has no particularly interesting resources or features (aside from being very similar to Holy Terra in its early years). What Iochara does have in abundance is manpower. Although it has not begun to transform into a Hive World, cities dot its surface and serve as industrial backbones. Entirely self-sufficient, Iochara prides itself on being an asset to the Imperium, of which a large part of its role comes from military expertise. The 1st Resupply regiment is the pride of Iochara; although it has some distinguished guard regiments, the 1st Resupply is elite and first and foremost on the names of its tongues. Under Colonel Cannis, the unit has come to glory in far-flung parts of the Imperium. Why was the Regiment Raised? The Iocharan 1st Resupply was raised to assist the Imperial Guard as part of the world’s tithe. It is considered an honor to be selected for the 1st Resupply regiment, and the outriders are among the elites of the 1st Resupply’s ranks. What does the Regiment Believe? There is a strong focus on glory through battle, especially as victory and fearlessness serve as a reflection of the God Emperor’s glory. Since a substantial number of members of the unit ride in soft-skin trucks or confront enemies of the Emperor armed only with standard Guardsman kit and up-armored dune buggies. No casualty is too great, no sacrifice too high to complete the mission. Each truck carries a reliquary; gifts from home, blessed texts and trinkets from the Ecclesiarchy, and reminders of previous valor. It is customary for parts of each destroyed vehicle to be recovered for use by the regiment’s members as a reminder of the glory of their fallen comrades. In What State is the Regiment? Currently the Iocharan 1st Resupply is made up mostly of fresh troops; Cannis remembers their last deployment, but they’re a volunteer regiment. They’ve had minor tests, minor skirmishes, and a high number of training exercises, but they’re fresh and fully staffed, with reserves. Notable Personnel Command The Iocharan chain of command is unusual in that the head of the Iocharan 1st Resupply does not hold the title General; instead, they hold the title Colonel, out of reverence for the regiment's greatest general, Saint Trevim, and the military prowess he had. Although originally there was a ceremonial equivalent to the general, the Iocharans' strict discipline led to a narrowing of their command structure; there is only one Colonel, and a handful of Lieutenants. Beneath those are the Captains and Sergeants. Colonel Cannis Callsign: Adeptus Role: NPC Status: Active "According to high command, Adeptus must insist that you stay back and preserve your forces. Cannis, however, knows that without these supplies the 71st will be overrun by dawn. The outriders will find a way in by midnight, and we'll give the 71st what they need. Am I clear?" Colonel Cannis is an imposing figure. He seems taller than he is, and though he is beginning to show his age his status as a veteran of the last conflict that the Iocharans were involved in gives him a near-sacred reputation. Cannis is a powerful personality. He does not accept the chance of failure in his men, trusting in their competence as well as believing in the necessity of the work they do for the Emperor. Cannis' own role was as an outrider at the beginning of his career, and it is no secret that he considers Captain Robar as a better resource than some of his lieutenants, which causes some angst for the higher-ranking officers. Commisar Galtjon Fry Callsign: N/A Role: NPC Status: Active Commisar Galtjon Fry would be unremarkable if not for his impeccable cleanliness and image as a model commisar. Unfortunately,very few things could be truer than to call Fry a model commisar. Galtjon's family is very influential on his homeworld, and as a result he was inducted into the Commisars with a constant air of protection about him, allowing him to make mistakes without consequence. Galtjon's first problem is his inexperience. Although he has been a commisar for a while, his first attachment was to a salvage and supply regiment far from the front-lines. Now that he has been officially attached to the Iocharans, his inexperience and naivete are a risk to those around him. After his first battle, in which he led a small detachment of GIlgameshi to near complete slaughter, he gained respect for the men under his command and learned to respect and appreciate the leadership of professional soldiers. He was particularly impressed with the Iocharans, who matched his team's performance with a smaller force and no losses, commending them for valor. Galtjon is also an unashamed hedonist. Typically he limits himself to those things sanctioned by the Empire, but he is known to push the limits and abuse his power to acquire things that he wants, regardless of whether or not they will be put to good use. Outriders Corporal Vin Cutter Callsign: Cuddy One Role: PC Status: Active A burly man with close cropped brown hair and a shrewd, judging stare, Vin proved his worth to get into the regiment, and then get promoted on top of that. Originally from the lower-middle class, the honoure of his enlistment was the joy of his family - not that he was ever likely to see them again, but they would be kept close in his heart. There are plenty of brighter men out there than he, and that's why he's a seargent and not a staff officer. But the squad wasn't going to let the Emperor or the colonel down on his watch, no sirree! His disciplanarianism and drilling are an attempt to put his own unease at deployment to rest, not that he'd admit it to anyone else. The men mutter and grumble as is their wont, but at the end of the day, Vin is hardest on himself, and they know it. Corporal Haddon's quips are a counterpoint to his own gruff demands, and between them, the squad (in his mind) is the best in First - or at least getting there! Trooper Rast Korvain Callsign: Digger Rast grew up working in the steel mines of the Iocharan. While not being quite healthy as a child, he became strong and tough due to the hard labor. But physical strength was not his only good quality. Rast was interested in the history of his homeworld. He loved his planet and while not a good student of the ways of faith, he firmly believed in the divine protection of the God-Emperor. Rast always thought of doing something greater than working in the mines for his whole life. He was greatelt impressed by the tales of the Iocharan Civil war and of the bravery that soldiers of the Imperium showed in this conflict. For that reason he volunteered to the Imperial Guard, desiring to do his small part in the prosperity of his home and humanity overall. While his first assignment was working as the truck driver and loader, his results in training with weapons earned him place in the combat formation of Outriders where he was given the position of the Heavy Gunner, due to this physical capability of operating large-caliber weapons. Captain Breddik "Tin Man" Robar Callsign: '''Raider One '''Role: NPC Status: Active Breddik Robar is almost as old as Cannis, joining the Iocharan 1st Resupply shortly after he did. Although they started as driver and gunner in the same truck, Cannnis took on the commander role for the squad before being promoted to Lieutenant. Robar was badly injured, and spent much of the previous campaign in a coma. When the Mechanicus finished rebuilding him, he had more machinery than flesh in his extremities. As a result, he has some superhuman capabilities, owing to the quality of the cybernetic parts used. Although the Captain of an outrider squad typically would fill any open driver or gunner spots, Robar has a habit of riding on the outside of vehicles, using his augmentations to clamp to the exterior while taking shots with a sniper rifle. Captain Niles "Deleted" Beya Callsign: '''Viper One '''Role: NPC Status: Active Niles Beya bought his position in the Guard, something that is a sore spot among the soldiers under his command and the fellow officers of his unit. Although he did complete military academy, his scores were sealed and it is largely rumored that he failed. Although Beya is marginally competent on a good day, he rarely has good days. His main focus is on self-preservation and self-aggrandizement, which he pursues at the expense of his men. Beya's marginal competence and personality flaws have not kept him from becoming the head of Beta Group, the second squad of outriders. Although Colonel Cannis is aware of his shortcomings, Beya has more experience than most of the other officers, Robar excluded, and as a result he is given priority. A surprising low number of Beya's missions are failures or come with unexpected consequences, despite his shoddy grasp on military tactics. His men have largely learned to do without a competent leader, relying on their senior man for tactical decision making. Beya is happy to delegate his duties down the chain of command so long as he gets to take the glory, As a result Beta Group are trusted only with missions that require a minimal level of executive leadership, instead receiving missions that are likely to result in simple skirmishes with enemies. Since this is part of the Outriders' specialty, a number of the Iocharans are frustrated by his performance record on paper failing to match what those with even a passing familiarity of the man know him to be capable of. Trooper Samuel R. V. Trevelyan Callsign: TBD Role: PC Status: Active Samuel Ruben Valencia Trevelyan grew up near one of the salt flats frequently used for speed and racing events on Iocharan. Being raised near the flats Ruben, against his parent’s wishes, regularly participated in the local racing events slowly honing his driving skills and making a few thrones on the side. After coming of age Ruben started work as a mechanic under his mother adopting her mechanical skills, afterwards enlisting into the pdf like his father looking for more excitement in life. Eventually growing tiresome of the monotony of working in the pdf and missing the freedom of the open road. Ruben saying his farewells to his parents and younger sister, enlisted into the Iocharan 1st Resupply Regiment and with his mechanical expertise and skill behind the wheel was selected to be one of the regiment’s outriders. In an assault on a renegade stronghold under a prometheum storage depot, Ruben was badly injured by a separatist who attacked his squad with grenades, leading to a complete loss of hearing. Commisar Galtjon Fry was instrumental in making sure that Trevelyan received cybernetic sense replacements. "As long as the cogboys don't know about it and they don't complain, it can't be tech-heresy." Trooper Elsa Wynter Callsign: '''TBD '''Role: PC Status: Active Elsa Wynter has been a nurse for a few years on Iochara before volunteering for the 1st Resupply Regiment. Like many, she's received basic training as a reservist before returning to civilian life afterwards. Seeing and treating so many soldiers, she understands and respects the value of the Imperial Guard in the defense of the Imperium and for upwards of a decade, chose to assist them from the rear. She eventually decided that it wasn't enough and volunteered for what she understood would be a regiment engaged only in low-intensity conflicts, providing supplies - and medical assistance - to other regiments. The Departmento Munitorum of course welcomed an experienced nurse, despite her relative lack of experience as a soldier. "They're not even giving us helmets, it can't be THAT bad." Logistics Sergeant Alys "Deadeye" Stirn Callsign: Prudence One Role: NPC Status: Active Fiction: Deployment (Fiction) Alys Stirn is the lead of the 1st Resupply's primary logistics team. Coordinating closely with Captain Robar's outriders, the primary logistics team carries spare parts, ammunition, fuel, and a portable generator to make sure that the outriders can operate anywhere in the theater. Alys Stirn is relatively young for being a top-ranked NCO, achieving her position as head of the most important branch of Logistics by demonstrating incredible prowess as an infantryman with the Iocharan 3rd Mechanized. Leg and face injuries caused by shrapnel put her in recovery, and she was granted a transfer to the more prestigious 1st Resupply as a reward for her valor. While she is primarily away from the battlefield, she enjoys the adrenaline and thrill of following the outriders, and lives for dismounted operations. She occasionally receives reprimands from her captain for brashly going ahead of the other members of the unit to protect other soldiers in harm's way, something that has, ironically, earned her the favor of Colonel Cannis. After Action Reports The Iocharan First Resupply has been deployed to Verghast IV, where they have engaged in operations against the renegades on the planet's surface, particularly in the northern desert region. Deployment: 6/24/17 The Iocharan First Resupply was deployed without survival gear necessary for the desert climates, but received a number of misplaced pieces of equipment, including an autocannon, which was immediately installed on the pintle mount of a Tauros assault vehicle. En route to a renegade installation known as Waypoint 7, they encountered an enemy Chimera, engaging it with the autocannon and krak grenades, causing a complete mobility kill. The vehicle was not totally destroyed, and three prisoners were taken. All prisoners died of wounds suffered in the battle or from pre-existing wounds. Nearing Waypoint 7 at dusk, the outriders decided to wait and infiltrate the compound at night. Using preysense goggles and silenced weapons, the outriders were able to neutralize most of the outpost's defenders undetected, including capturing a renegade commander who committed suicide via poison pill. A firefight erupted near the end of the mission, but none of the Iocharans were traumatically injured. The capture of Waypoint 7 paved the way for the construction of Forward Operating Base Purity and also yielded the capture of one renegade prisoner, who was suffering from heat-related illness and was incapable of fighting. Triage: 7/1/17 The Iocharan First Resupply regiment sent an expeditionary force and a supply team to the front lines of fighting near the black ship. This combined the Alpha Group outriders, typically under the command of Captain Robar, with the Beta Group, under the command of Captain Beya. The outriders encountered a Mechanicus outpost, which had sent forces to skirmish with Beya's heavily modified Tauros and the outriders of Beta Group, which had departed prior to the Alpha Group's briefing. After a firefight in which two of the attackers were killed, Alpha Group pursued them into underground tunnels, where they were able to talk with a Tech-Priest claiming to be a loyalist. After further information regarding the outpost was denied, Alpha Group returned to link up to Beta Group. Despite these developments, the Mechanicus enclave was struck by an Umbrian artillery barrage called in by Captain Beya. The outriders continued on their resupply mission, and Alpha Group was recalled to FOB Purity upon completing their mission. Contact Close: 7/15/17 FOB Purity began to run out of resources under the weight of more Imperial divisions, and Alpha group was sent out with a small contingent of Logistics support crew and two fireteams of Gilgameshi support infantry to assault a fuel depot under renegade control. As Beya and Robar were still in conversations with Cannis and Regiment Command about how to prevent further incidents like those that happened in the last Outrider joint deployment, Commisar Galtjon Fry was attached to the squad to fill a leadership vacuum. The first complication came when the Commisar's command chimera hit a magnetic mine scattered in the desert. The damage was repaired without incident, and auspex arrays were used to highlight further mines before they could damage vehicles. Upon arriving at the depot, the Iocharans initially found no enemy forces. On closer inspection, though, there were signs of life, and movement was spotted in the covered trenches that had been added as supplemental fortifications for the depot. The Outriders attacked, firing grenade launchers from their Tauroses and killing multiple separatist gunners and missile specialists. Captain Stirn disabled an emplaced autocannon by sniping the gunner through an open viewport, and Trooper Durendan killed the base's commanding officer with a single sniper round to the head. Commisar Galtjon led the Gilgameshi in a direct assault on the depot's sublevel, which contained structures being used as shelter by the renegades. Meanwhile the Iocharans captured a civilian prisoner before heading in to assault a different entrance to the sublevel. Galtjon and his men took heavy fire from the base, but returned fire effectively as the Iocharans entered the base with relative ease by relying on a smoke grenade to block the line of sight between defenders and the trenches leading to the depot entrance. When the first guardsman breached the facility, tragedy struck. Durendan and Corporal Cutter, who were the first Iocharans to reach the depot, were injured when a rebel trooper detonated a bomb in the trench behind them. Although their injuries were not life threatening, and Durendan was able to kill their attacker before further damage could be done, a second detonation in the trench that the Gilgameshi were fighting in caused significant losses. Once inside the depot, the Iocharans took down an emplaced weapon without suffering losses. As they continued further into the facility, a survivor with a heavy stubber fired upon them, before ultimately resorting to detonating his own grenades when engaged in melee by Corporal Cutter. Although Cutter was able to flee the blast in time, Ruben failed to escape before the grenades went off. The resulting explosions caused a severe head wound, resulting in total deafness in both ears and severe scarring. Despite this, the Iocharans pushed on, finding even more civilians who had sought shelter in the depot. The search also revealed three prisoners, an scout with the Guard who had been taken prisoner by the rebels, and two others who claimed to be affiliated with the unmarked Mechanicus outpost. More information was not available, as the surviving adepts refused to interact with the Iocharans, and Commisar Galtjon did not share what he discovered in his conversations with them (if he learned anything at all from them). Commisar Galtjon and his detachment took heavy losses. In addition to the Gilgameshi killed by the bomb in the trench, they faced heavy fighting within the depot sublevel, including another booby-trap that was only narrowly avoided. In the end, the two fireteams were reduced to a mere two men capable of walking on their own power. Commisar Galtjon took a minor injury when a bullet penetrated his flak vest, but his heaviest hurt came in the form of knowing that he had led good men to their deaths. In the aftermath, Ruben was awarded the Medallion Crimson, and Galtjon pushed for both the Gilgameshi and Iocharans to receive commendations for valor. Category:Regiments Category:Player Characters